


Revise the Script

by superkat72



Category: Total Drama: Revenge of the Island - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Marriage Proposal, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkat72/pseuds/superkat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SamxDakota drabble where Dakota was born Dylan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revise the Script

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of trans* people. Sorry if something is incorrect!

With every second ticking by, he grew even more nervous. His hands twitched and fiddled with each other and tried to occupy his brain by thumbing through magazines. Douglas kept glancing back at the double white doors. He knew he shouldn't worry. The doctors knew what they were doing.

Right?

The man sighed, wishing he were by his wife's side. She was probably in a great amount of pain. Hopefully she'd been given pain medication.

A woman in a white outfit emerged from the emergency room doors, nodding towards him. He wasted no time following her, eager to see how his family's grown. 

Dylan James Milton was born at 3:45 in the morning on November fifteenth. The moment he laid eyes on his son, his heart swelled with pride. He could picture the two of them under a shining sun, tossing a baseball back and forth. His first crush on a girl. A million situations ran eagerly through his mind. 

Until one evening, when all those hopes and dreams came crashing down.

~~~~~~~

The first time he was woken by his son's crying, he shrugged it off thinking Dylan was having another fit.

The second time was dismissed as a nightmare. 

The third time is when Mr. Milton finally decided to investigate. 

He wasn't expecting to see his child trembling in his toddler bed, smearing his face with tears. 

"Dylan, what's wrong buddy?"

"I dun' feel good."

"What hurts? Daddy'll make it better."

That only seemed to worsen the issue. He continued to weep until his was breathless. 

"Calm down sweetie. Tell me what's wrong. Use your words."

"T-The girls at daycare wouldn't let me play house wiff them!"

He sighs. "Wouldn't you rather play with the other boys?"

The toddler shook his head. "I wanted to play mommy!"

That threw the adult off-guard. "Why not be the daddy?"

"No, mommy!"

Mr. Milton nodded, pretending to understand. Eventually he got the boy to fall back asleep after several lullabies and storybooks. There was something seriously wrong with his son. And he was determined to fix him. 

~~~~~~~

The other girls agreed to play with Dylan the next day. He was thrilled beyond belief. He even went as far as to dress-up like a "mommy". That was enough for Douglas. 

"Dylan, take that off right now!"

"No!"

"You are a boy, not a girl. Take. It. Off!"

The child's eyes softened visibly. He agreed to slip out of the pink garment with a heavy heart. 

~~~~~~~

At age eleven is when Dylan first noticed he was different. Middle school was a lot different than elementary. Much more grown-up. That included learning more grown-up things. Like gender identity. 

"Alright class, can anyone tell me what this means?"

The teacher write the acronym "LBGT" on the whiteboard. 

One boy raised his hand. "Lettuce Bacon Guacamole Tomato!"

The students guffawed. 

"No Tommy, it stands for Lesbian, Bisexual, Gay and Transgender."

His attention perked up when he heard the last word. 

"Lesbian is when a girl loves other girls. Gay is the sam, but for boys. Bi is when people love boys and girls! Transgender is when a person feels like they were born in the wrong body. For example, a boy wanting to be a girl and vice versa."

"Is that bad?" A girl named Jenny asked. 

"Not at all! It's perfectly normal and acceptable. People need to be true to themselves."

Those words echoed in his mind for days after the lesson. 'Maybe that's why I don't feel right in suits or without a shirt.'

Dylan decided to search it on his computer later in the week. He learned a plethora of new terms. Some people were very accepting of this "condition". Others weren't. That's what terrified him the most. 

But he knew who he was deep down. 

A girl.

And now he just needed to let her out. 

~~~~~~~

"Dylan, I'm home!" He shouted. When no response came, he inspected his son's bedroom. 

In the center of the room, a girl stood, her back facing the door. Upon hearing a voice, she turned around, causing her long blonde hair to bounce. The pink dress she wore was faded and looked as if it were a hand-me-down from a friend. Her green eyes sparkled like never before. She scratched at her hair (which he could now see as a wig) and crossed the room towards him. 

She smiled wide, extending her fragile hand. 

"Hi Daddy. I'm Dakota. Dakota Milton. Your daughter."

~~~~~~~

The past few years were not easy, but it was worth it to see the happiness it gave her. 

Many doctors were seen, hormone therapy was given to the now fifteen year old. She was put on the medicine just in time to be classified as a "late-bloomer". Her subtle curves seemed to become more noticeable everyday. She was still in a trainer bra, at least for a few more weeks. The girl was thrilled beyond belief. 

She was transitioning well at school and the teachers understood her situation. They made sure to use her now legal name and female pronouns. 

Everything in that moment was perfect. 

~~~~~~~

"Daddy, I need your help."

Mr. Milton immediately set his newspaper down. 

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Is it okay for me to like boys?"

He blinked. 

"Of course! You can like whomever you choose. As long as you bring them home for my approval."

~~~~~~~

And so she did. 

One Thursday afternoon, Dakota brought home a boy. 

He goes by the name of Sam, a sixteen year old video game enthusiast. A sweet guy he was. As long as he didn't break her fragile heart. 

Douglas Milton sat back, waiting for the moment he did just that so he could beat the crap out of him. 

It never did. 

He stayed by her side until he went off to college. But even then he visited almost every day. He was sure the boy knew of her condition but he never expressed it being a problem. In fact, he took extra care to ensure she was his little princess. 

When the time came for her eighteenth birthday, she had only asked for one thing. 

Sex reassignment surgery. 

Mr. Milton agreed without hesitation. He set up the operation for nine o' clock on November fifteenth. Of course Sam was allowed to be right there waiting for her when she woke up. 

~~~~~~~

Dakota rested in a gurney, waiting for a nurse to take her into the operating room. Sam was holding her hand, whispering encouraging words. She was smiling the entire time. 

A nurse told them that it was time. 

"I love you Dakota."

"I love you too Sam."

They shared a passionate kiss. 

"Be strong." Mr. Milton said, choking up a bit. 

The nurse asked her if she was ready. 

Her response was, "I've been ready for eighteen years. Let's do this."

With a wave goodbye, she was whisked away behind the blank white doors. 

~~~~~~~

Blinking, she tried to clear her vision. The off-white walls of the hospital room came into view. In an instant, Sam was grasping her hand. 

"You did it 'Kota! How do you feel?"

With tears in her eyes, she replied,

"Like a real woman."

He just scoffed. 

"You were always a real woman to me. My little princess." 

They kissed. 

"I have a birthday present for you."

"Aw, you shouldn't have!"

He dug through his pockets, producing a black box. 

"Dakota, I've known you a long time now, and I can honestly say you are the best thing that happened to me. I love you for you, not your anatomy."

He kneeled down in front of the bed, opening the box. A silver ring glimmered in the light. 

"Dakota Milton, will you marry me?"

She was silent a moment, too busy registering what he just asked. She said yes, of course. 

Douglas stood in the hallway, looking on from a distance. He wiped his eyes, proud of his daughter. He may not have been able to have that father-son bonding he craved but he was more than happy to accept his little girl. 

And now she was starting a new life with the one she loved most. 

And he'd be with her every step of the way, no matter what.


End file.
